Killing Me Inside
by gaaraluver45
Summary: "Denn die Todten reiten schnell."  "For the dead travel fast."  GaaSaku, Vampire Fic. M FOR A REASON! Oneshot.


_"Denn die Todten reiten schnell." ("For the dead travel fast.")_

Gaara sighed quietly, flicking the small amount of dust off of his new bookcase. It was quite filthy, his new home. In more ways than one. The more dirt he found, the more angrier he became. Were the last owners of this house really that lazy?

He stared down at the fireplace, satisfied with how nice it felt. The fire's glow reflected off of his face, giving it that intense look. He was a beautiful man, although _beautiful _shouldn't be the word to describe him.

His hair was messy, being a very dark shade of red. His eyes were a deep color of jade, matching that of his hair wonderfully. Dark circles were around his eyes for lack of sleep; a horrible disease called insomnia for many, many years. He was fine without sleeping, though.

The outfits he normally wore were dark suits. His mother had always taught him not to dress like a fool, for people know of your power then. He frowned. He truly never cared for her or his father.

With a shake of his head, he sat down in a white armoir chair just in front of his fireplace.

His name was Gaara Sabaku No, famous author of an amazing vampire series. Rumors fluttered around the world that he indeed was a vampire himself, which he declined immensely.

There was also a rumor about him and his secretary. And that him and his publisher were fucking. People in today's world were really ludicrous it seemed. Gaara sighed again and stared blankly into the fire that burned the wood. "Gaara-sama?" A quiet voice said his name. He looked behind his chair and saw his secretary standing there with a small smile.

"What do you want, Hinata?" He asked, as he stared back in front of him. Hinata fumbled with her hands nervously. "I-I wanted... to say.. that.. your publisher wants you... to..." Gaara sighed irritably. "Just spit it out already. We really need to work on your speaking habits." Hinata looked at her feet in sadness, obviously not wanting to make her boss mad.

"Your publisher wants you... to... speak with a well known reporter. Her name is Sakura Haruno." Gaara rose an imaginary eyebrow at this. His publisher wanted him to speak? With a reporter for Christ's sake? He frowned and got up from his chair. "Why on earth does he want me to do that?"

"He says... you're too quiet... need to... be open more." Hinata coughed into her hand slightly, while Gaara glared hard at the floor. _That man was always a pain in my ass. Maybe I should pay him a little visit..._

He looked at Hinata with a frown. "Tell him fine, but if this doesn't go well... It'll be on his conscious." HInata nodded and bowed respectfully, turning to leave the room. She knew what he meant by, 'If it didn't go well.' She shivered as she walked down the halls of his mansion.

Gaara groaned in frustration. _Why did I make him my publisher in the first place?_ He thought. _He was nothing but an idiot anyway. _He sighed. _Naruto isn't the enemy here, it's the reporter I have to deal with._ And that was something he was NOT happy with.

Who was this Sakura Haruno person anyway? If she was a well-known reporter like Hinata said, wouldn't Gaara know about her? Was this a sick joke by Naruto, trying to hook him up with someone? Gaara frowned. He didn't have time for women and they didn't have time for him. Sure, he's had fun with some, but they were never really that serious.

"HINATA." Gaara yelled, loud enough for her to hear him calling. He could hear her 2 inch heels running through the hallways, desperately trying to reach him. She never liked being late for anything or making him mad for that matter. She remembered the last time she did _that._

He crossed his arms as she appeared in the doorway, trying to catch her breath. "Call up Naruto and tell him to set up that appointment with that reporter for tonight." Hinata rose an eyebrow. "But you know tonight is when you have to-" Gaara held up a hand so she would stop talking.

"I _know _that, Hinata." He turned away from her. "Like I said, call Naruto and have him arrange an appointment with that girl." When she didn't move, he looked back at her. "Did I stutter Hinata? Or do you really want to make me angry, foolish girl." Hinata shook her head and bowed, quickly leaving the room.

Gaara decided it was time for him to take a bath. Naruto wouldn't arrange a meeting until around 8 o'clock, so he had enough time to get ready. He went out the way Hinata ran, turning to his left, going down a hallway until he made it to his bathroom.

A nice hot bath would surely calm his nerves. It always does.

He began removing his clothes, folding each one neatly so they wouldn't get wrinkles in them. He would tell Hinata to come get them later. Gaara wrapped a towel around his waist and turned the knob on hot, all the way, waiting for it to fill up the tub.

Once the bathtub was filled, he turned the knob off, removed the towel, and stepped in.

Gaara washed his hair first, trying to scrub away the smell of dirt and everything else with it. Once he rinsed out his hair, he grabbed his favorite body wash, and a washcloth, putting the white liquid onto it.

He began rubbing at his shoulders, his neck, then all the way down his chest. Soon he finished, removing himself from the bathtub, and pouring the water out of it.

Gaara wrapped a towel around his waist again and grabbed another towel so he could dry himself off. He sighed and walked out of the bathroom, steam and everything else, leaving with him. A small shriek threw him out of his thoughts, so he looked toward his left, seeing Hinata and another woman standing by the hallway entrance.

"Oh my-!" Hinata covered her eyes as her face flushed with embarrassment. The other woman nearly blushed, while her eyebrow twitched with irritation. "I came here for an interview! Not to be harassed!" She yelled towards the red haired author, who could only frown at her.

"For your information Miss. Haruno, no one is harassing you. And I suggest you behave in my home or I will personally throw you out of it myself." His eyes narrowed on her darkly. She smirked. "Is that a threat?" He shook his head and walked closer to her, leaning down so he could whisper in her ear.

"It's a promise, beautiful..." Sakura tensed up as she felt his hot breath in her ear and the heat of his body coming closer. She coughed and closed her eyes, counting to ten in her head. Gaara walked past her and went right, so he could go back into his study. "I will get dressed in here. Wait out there."

Sakura looked at Hinata with a frown on her face and the dark haired woman could only apologize softly. Her pearl eyes looked toward the floor with sadness. _And I'm sorry for what might happen to you.._

After several minutes, Gaara was finally dressed, sitting in his study with a blank look on his face. Sakura walked in sat in the chair in front of him and held out a pen, along with a piece of paper. She smiled, although obviously she was annoyed with him. Gaara smiled mentally.

"So, there are rumors about you and your secretary. Are they true?" The red head shook his head. "No, they are _not. _Hinata is only my secretary. Nothing more." Sakura wrote down the information and looked back up at him.

"What's your favorite color? Favorite pass time?" Gaara looked at her, before answering. "I like red, it's the color of blood. Just like my hair. And my favorite pass time is preying on the innocent."

Sakura's smile disappeared and she lowered the paper down onto her lap. She suddenly laughed nervously. "Nice joke Mr. Sabaku..." Although she was the only one laughing, she wrote down red and reading as his favorite color and favorite pass time.

She coughed into her hand. "A-are you and your publisher intimate?" He frowned at the question. "I can assure you _Sakura... _I am not gay." She blushed at the way he said her name. He said it so huskily and seductively. She supressed a shiver.

"Okay, last question..." He smiled at her, showing off his teeth. She smiled back. "Um... is it true you take advantage of young girls?" Ah, yes... that was _another _idiotic rumor. "I do not take advantage of young girls..." He said, getting up from his chair.

Sakura wrote down the last bit of information he gave her and got up, only to be stopped by his hand. "You know you are beautiful... right?" She shivered as he pulled her body closer to him. She tried to keep in control of the situation, but she was failing miserably.

The pinkette backed away and tried to go for the door, but was once again stopped by Gaara. She looked around. "H-how did you get here so fast?" She practically yelled. He smirked and caressed her cheek, but one strand of her hair behind her ear.

"My darling... I am quite fast... _Denn die Todten reiten schnell._" She blinked. Gaara bent down and whispered into her ear. "For the dead travel fast..." Her eyes widened and she backed away again, running into the bookcase as he took steps closer towards her.

He bent down and captured her lips in one fluid moment. She blushed and beat on his chest, which only made him hold onto her tighter. Sakura moaned in his mouth as he began to grope and feel around her breast, fondling her.

Sakura closed her eyes in bliss as he started to kiss down her neck, removing her shirt and bra in one single movement. She moaned and grasped his hair as he nipped and kissed at her perk nipples. "W-why are you doing this?" Sakura said in between breaths as he kissed down her tone stomach.

"You are a virgin, correct?" Gaara looked up at her and she nodded, obviously ashamed with her secret. He chuckled and removed her skirt and underwear from the lower half of her body. He went back up and kissed her again, running his fingertips down her cheek as she moaned.

"I am only doing you a favor. I can not bite a virgin..." He whispered the last part. "But you want me, and you want this, Sakura.. Give in and I can give you everything..." Gaara smiled as she nodded, obviously to much aroused to do anything.

He began taking off his shirt, then his pants, and then his boxers. Those were the only things that were in the way of him biting her delicious pale neck.

Gaara laid her down on the floor and slammed into her womanhood, which made her cry out in intense pain. "Shh," He kissed her lips again as he began thrusting inside of her. Her moans were swallowed up by his orgasmic kisses.

She grasped his hair in her fingers and began pulling after each thrust. He smirked and moved some of the hair off her neck and bit her slowly, which made her of course, cry out again. Gaara kept thrusting inside of her, while sucking her blood.

Sakura moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist, to make him go in deeper. Gaara smiled and removed his teeth from her neck, licking the blood that was there. Once he was finished, he came inside of her, after she came all over him. She let out an almost high-pitched scream.

He kissed her again. "Shh, my little princess..." She looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. "You are safe now.." Sakura closed her eyes, on the verge of unconsciousness. "I am safe now.."

She felt into a deep sleep. Gaara removed himself from inside her and put his clothes back on, throwing a blanket on top of her. Hinata wouldn't want to come in and see Sakura naked, he was sure of that.

"My little princess..." He began. "What have you done to me?" Gaara wiped some of the sweat off of his brow and stared down at her while she slept. _She will need this sleep. For when she wakes up, she will never sleep again._

Gaara smiled. "Remind me to thank Naruto, later..." He murmured to himself, while he smoked a cigarette.

"There's a dream that comes to me,

And it whispers all night long.

Telling lies of things to be,

And makes it all seem wrong."


End file.
